Le sang de l'ennemi
by Kalwen
Summary: Elle est la fille indésirée d'un homme ambitieux et cruel du nom de Cerdic, qui prévoit d'envahir des contrées lointaines pour étendre sa puissance. Lorsque sa meilleure et seule amie demande son aide, Kàra ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elles prévoient de fuir en Armorique mais c'est bien connu, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme prévues ...
1. Freja

**FREJA**

**U**ne puissante rafale de vent s'engouffra entre les branches des sapins qui trônaient sur les hauteurs de ces terres depuis de nombreuses années. La neige recouvrait la moindre parcelle de l'endroit. Cruelle, trompeuse, elle dissimulait les dangers des pics rocheux. Au nord, la falaise donnant sur la mer déchaînée était, elle aussi, effacée par la tempête de neige qui aurait empêché quiconque de voir au-delà de ses propres pieds. Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'aventurer ailleurs que chez soi par une pareille nuit. Et fou, Cerdic ne l'était pas. L'homme demeurait paisiblement installé près du feu de sa hutte, aiguisant une hache déjà fort polie, songeur.

Malgré la chaleur et la lumière qui amenaient du feu, le visage du guerrier était toujours aussi glacial et sa carrure tout aussi impressionnante. On lisait dans son regard toute la haine que pouvait ressentir cet homme. Il était de ceux qui méprisaient toute forme de faiblesse. Il s'efforçait d'ailleurs de ne jamais en avoir, c'était pour ainsi dire indispensable pour ses plans de conquête. Car Cerdic avait de l'ambition. Beaucoup d'ambition ... Cela prendrait du temps, il en était conscient, mais un jour, il deviendrait le chef le plus puissant et offrirait à son noble peuple une terre bien plus accueillante que cet endroit où l'hiver ne semblait jamais prendre fin.

L'homme se leva, satisfait de ses plans futurs et installa sa hache à côté du foyer. Enfin, il alla se coucher auprès de sa femme, sans songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à aller soutenir sa concubine qui était en train de mettre au monde un futur bâtard.

* * *

Les fins doigts d'une femme se crispèrent nerveusement sur l'étoffe froissée sur laquelle on l'avait allongée. Elle retint un hurlement alors qu'une de ses amies venait lui humidifier le front. Celle-ci déplaça les longues mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme avant de lui souffler :

\- Courage, Freja, courage !

Freja hocha la tête, mais elle se sentait si fatiguée ... Elle désirait tant voir Cerdic. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Etait-il si furieux d'avoir un bâtard ? S'interrogea la jeune femme entre deux contractions. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle avait bleu métallique. Une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus forte que les autres, la submergea et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Pourquoi pour donner la vie fallait-il passer par tant de souffrance ? Elle posa sa main sur son ventre rebondit. Les derniers mois avaient été durs, c'était certain. Son chef, son amant, ne lui avait plus adressé un regard du jour où il avait su pour sa grossesse. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas l'enfant. Ce constat avait brisé le cœur de Freja, qui croyait sottement que Cerdic l'aimait et qu'il serait heureux d'avoir un autre enfant que cet étrange garçon qu'était Cynric. Et s'il n'y avait eu que Cerdic ... Mais les hommes de la tribu parlaient entre eux, sans le vouloir, elle s'était faite une bien mauvaise réputation et en l'espace de quelques semaines, plus personne ne désirait entendre parler d'elle. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où son propre père l'avait frappée en lui hurlant qu'elle avait bafoué l'honneur de leur famille.

Et malgré tout cela, elle avait tenu. Grâce à quelques amies. Des femmes qui avaient été, elles aussi, les concubines de Cerdic et qui avaient subi les mêmes choses qu'elle subissait. Oui, elle avait tenu. Parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait cet enfant qui grandissait en elle. Quel que fût son sexe, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait tout autant, fût une fille ou un garçon. Il serait à partir d'aujourd'hui son bien le plus précieux. Seulement, elle commençait à douter ... Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible, de seconde en seconde ? Pourquoi ses amies avaient-elles toutes de si sombres visages ? Pourquoi s'étaient-elles presque toutes tues ?

\- Je vois la tête ! S'exclama enfin l'une d'elles, comme pour contredire ses pensées. Il arrive !

Le cœur de Freja commença à se détendre de soulagement. C'était bientôt fini. Sa plus proche amie, Prùd, lui saisit la main et la tapota doucement.

\- Freja ! Restes avec moi ! Tu entends, ne lâches pas !

\- Allons Freja, approuva une autre, tu y es presque !

Et quelques instants plus tard, l'enfant était finalement dans les bras de sa fidèle amie. Dans un état second, Freja comprit. Prùd lui lança un regard peiné. Aucun cri caractérisant la venue d'un nouveau-né n'avait retenti dans la hutte. Son amie s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, puis donna le nourrisson, qu'elle avait enveloppé d'un linge, à sa mère.

\- C'était une fille, souffla Prùd en faisant signe aux autres femmes de sortir.

Freja serra le minuscule corps ensanglanté contre elle et fut prise de violents sanglots. Son enfant, sa petite ... Elle l'avait tant désirée, tant aimée. Elle se rappelait encore la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle l'avait senti remuer dans son ventre. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait juré de prendre soin de cet enfant, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors pourquoi lui avait-on retiré ce droit ? Elle aurait tout donné, n'importe quoi, pour voir sa petite fille grandir. Mais non, elle était là, contre sa poitrine, si légère, si belle. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était simplement endormie.

\- Je vous en supplie, rendez-moi ma fille, hoqueta Freja. Pitié !

Prùd allait sortir à son tour lorsqu'elle crut halluciner. Elle se frotta les yeux.

\- Freja ... murmura t-elle.

Mais la jeune maman sanglotait à s'en fendre le cœur.

\- Freja ! répéta-t-elle plus fort. Elle respire ! Sa poitrine ! Elle se soulève !

Freja ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda à travers ses larmes la poitrine de sa fille.

\- Comment ?

\- Un miracle ! S'exclama Prùd. Les dieux ont entendu ta prière.

La nouvelle-née ouvrit subitement la bouche et hurla. Freja au travers de ses larmes aurait juré n'avoir jamais entendu un plus beau son que celui-ci.


	2. Le commencement

**LE COMMENCEMENT **

**S**es yeux suivirent le tournoiement majestueux de l'aigle lorsqu'il prit de la hauteur, surplombant l'endroit. Il tourna plusieurs fois au-dessus de la banquise avant de se poser sur une des plus hautes branches du sapin qui se trouvait devant elle. Il semblait la guetter. Amie ou ennemie semblait-il se demander. Les étranges iris de l'oiseau ne la quittaient pas. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa contemplation qu'elle sursauta violemment en entendant l'appel de son amie. En une fraction de seconde, l'aigle s'était envolé.

\- Kàra, cria une seconde fois une jeune femme, installée sur la banquise.

La jeune Kàra soupira de dépit face à la disparition de l'oiseau puis finit par se lever, allant à son tour sur la glace qui craqua légèrement sous ses pas. Après avoir pris soin de trouver un endroit où la glace n'était pas trop fragile, elle traversa pour rejoindre la belle rousse qui pratiquait la pêche sous la glace depuis plus de trois heures.

\- Tu vas faire fuir le poisson à t'égosiller ainsi, Tove, lui souffla-t-elle en s'installant à son tour sur la banquise.

La froideur de la glace lui mordit la peau et la fit frissonner.

\- Je dois te parler, Kàra ... murmura finalement son amie.

La jeune fille s'étonna de l'air sérieux de la rousse, ce n'était guère le comportement auquel elle l'avait habitué ces longues dernières années.

\- Je t'écoute, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Tove, nous avons toujours été comme deux sœurs, toi et moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tove hocha la tête avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Je n'en peux plus de tout cela, lâcha-t-elle finalement en levant ses yeux marron vers son amie.

\- Quoi cela ? interrogea Kàra, perplexe. De la pêche ou de nos vies ternes et monotones ?

Tove eut un rire ironique.

\- Je ne pense pas que la vie de la bâtarde de Cerdic soit monotone, s'expliqua-t-elle, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Je ne me sens guère offensée, je suis comme tu le dis, la bâtarde de Cerdic, répondit Kàra. Mais tu n'as pas répondu …

\- J'aimerais ... Je voudrais partir d'ici, avoua Tove en jouant nerveusement avec les pans de sa robe.

Kàra la fixa, stupéfaite.

\- Ne plaisante pas ainsi Tove, gronda la jeune femme.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Kàra.

\- Tu oublies le sort que l'on réserve aux traîtres ? Si Cerdic venait à te retrouver ... Je n'ose imaginer le sort qui serra le tien. Et crois-moi, je connais la cruauté de cet homme mieux que n'importe qui.

La belle rousse fixa les iris vertes de son amie, les larmes perlant de ses yeux. Elle secoua ses boucles indisciplinées en s'exclamant d'une voix tremblante :

\- Comprends-moi, je t'en conjure ... Je dois partir ! Ce soir, mon père va annoncer mes épousailles. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'unisse contre mon gré, certainement pas avec l'homme qu'il a choisi ! Cet homme est un monstre de cruauté ! Kàra, tu as toujours été la seule personne sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter …

Tove saisit doucement la main de son amie et la serra dans les siennes.

\- Alors, reprit-elle. Je t'en pris ... Non ! Je t'en supplie ... Aide-moi …

L'air semblait ne plus passer dans la gorge de la jeune femme, elle aurait juré qu'une masse lui était tombée sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tove savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider sur ce coup. Si Cerdic venait à apprendre que sa bâtarde avait participé à cela, il l'a tuerait pour de bon cette fois … D'un autre côté ... Elle ne pouvait même concevoir d'abandonner Tove. Tove qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Qui l'avait réconforté lorsque son demi-frère l'insultait. Lorsque la femme officielle de son père, Hildr, avait tenté de la tuer. Lorsque Cerdic avait fait le choix de ne jamais la reconnaître comme la chair de sa chair. Tove qui l'avait toujours accompagnée dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie, et ce, depuis leurs naissances.

\- Que dois-je faire ? S'entendit-elle murmurer.

Tove en aurait pleuré de joie. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras. La rousse entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer son plan, dans le moindre détail. Kàra eut alors l'occasion de constater que son amie avait réfléchis longuement pour peaufiner à ce point sa fuite. Depuis combien de temps prévoyait-elle cela ?

\- Viens avec moi, demanda sérieusement la rousse.

Kàra la regarda surprise, mais répondit d'une voix ferme :

\- Non.

\- Ils te le feront payer si tu restes ! S'énerva Tove. Ton père te tuera de sang-froid, sans aucun remords et tu le sais !

\- Je le sais, je le sais très bien ! S'énerva Kàra en détachant chacun de ces mots. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ... Ne me demande pas cela. Je t'aiderais, au nom de notre amitié, mais je ne peux quitter la tribu. Elle a besoin de moi, je suis la seule personne qui lui reste …

\- Et comment comptes-tu l'aider avec la tête séparée du corps ? Il te fera tuer ! Elle n'aura alors plus personne ! Enfin Kàra, ouvre les yeux ! Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu finisses ainsi ! Et tu n'auras pas une seconde chance d'échapper à ce destin, à cette vie misérable que nous avons dans cette tribu !

Le silence qui suivit se fit pesant. Chacune affrontant l'autre du regard. Tove était certes dure, mais elle comprenait le dilemme de son amie. Freja avait toujours été tout ce qu'elle possédait. Lorsque Cerdic avait choisi de ne pas reconnaître l'enfant, elle était devenue la pire des bâtardes. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. C'était pour sa mère qu'elle avait tenu durant toutes ces années. Mais Tove ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son amie continuer à vivre cette vie. Il fallait que cela cesse !

\- Je dois y aller, lâcha finalement la jeune femme.

\- Réfléchis, supplia Tove. Mais réfléchis vite, Kàra.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se releva. Quittant la glace, elle continua son chemin entre les sapins, s'enfonçant dans la neige, rejoignant son village. Elle se tendit à mesure qu'elle voyait les huttes du camp approcher. Cerdic accueillait en ce moment différents chefs de tribus voisines. Si les souvenirs de Kàra étaient exacts, il devait être en pleine négociation pour acquérir les troupes armées des autres tribus saxonnes, afin de partir à la conquête d'une nouvelle province. Qu'elle était-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui, la Bretagne, une île bien plus au Sud. Une entreprise vouée à l'échec, à l'humble avis de Kàra. Cette terre avait été annexée par les Romains depuis si longtemps ... Ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas une petite troupe saxonne prendre leurs terres.

Elle arriva à l'entrée de la tribu, passant devant les gardes qui lui jetèrent des regards de dédain. Mais à cela, elle était habituée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la hutte de sa mère. En entrant, Kàra secoua ses cheveux blonds pour enlever les quelques flocons de neige qui s'étaient égarés là. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et eut un tendre sourire. Sur une chaise, sa tendre mère dormait paisiblement. Le temps était impitoyable. Il avait fait apparaître quelques rides au coin de ses yeux bleus. Et ses si beaux cheveux blonds commençaient à blanchir doucement. Malgré cela, aux yeux de sa fille, il n'y avait plus belle femme que sa mère.

\- Bonjour, ma douce, murmura Freja en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais troubler votre sommeil, s'excusa Kàra.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je faisais simplement une pause en attendant que l'onguent soit prêt.

Kàra aperçu en effet que sur le feu de l'âtre, reposait un chaudron rempli d'une mixture verdâtre. Sa mère était l'une des guérisseuses de la tribu. Lorsque Kàra était enfant, elle prenait plaisir à regarder sa mère préparer des potions. Sa mère avait pris de longs moments à lui transmettre son savoir, mais Kàra n'avait jamais été aussi douée que pouvait l'être sa mère. Elle donnerait des potions à Tove, avant son départ, cela lui serait utile. Son amie allait lui manquer, songea-t-elle amèrement en refoulant ses larmes. Énormément. Si seulement, elle aussi pouvait partir ... Elle aurait alors au moins la certitude que Tove ne risquait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle se refusait à abandonner sa mère.

\- Kàra ? appela celle-ci.

\- Oui, mère ?

\- Approche, lui demanda t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir. S'il te plaît ! Là ... Laisse-moi te regarder !

\- Ai-je tellement changé durant la nuit pour que vous m'observiez ainsi ? interrogea gentiment, mais septique, la jeune femme.

Freja lui fit un tendre sourire. C'était troublant de constater à quel point la fille était le portrait pur de sa mère. Une pâleur identique. Des traits semblables, quoique ceux de Kàra avaient quelque chose de plus durs que ceux de sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux. Kàra avait également hérité des formes généreuses de sa mère. Toutes les personnes ayant connu Freja dans sa jeunesse étaient chaque jour frappées par celle que devenait Kàra. Mais Freja avait des yeux bleus métallique, comme le ciel et les nuages avant la pluie. Et non verts comme les prairies qui habitaient ceux de sa fille. C'était l'unique chose que Cerdic avait daigné lui offrir. Deux grands yeux verts. Et aujourd'hui, Freja voyait que les yeux de Kàra étaient troublés. Mélancoliques et profondément tristes. Comme seules les mères savaient le faire, elle avait senti le doute dans le cœur de son enfant.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle.

\- Mais voyons, mère ... lui répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard vers les flammes. Il n'y a rien, n'ayez aucune crainte.

\- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, Kàra, sermonna doucement Freja. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, je jugerais alors si je dois m'inquiéter ou non.

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, cela ne me concerne pas uniquement et je ne saurais trahir une amie.

\- Dans quels problèmes Tove s'est-elle mise pour que tu rechignes à m'en parler ? s'inquiéta Freja.

\- N'insistez pas, mère, cela vaut mieux.

Freja se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait entendu dire dans la tribu, la jeune femme allait bientôt prendre époux. Cela ne pouvait être que cela qui inquiétait sa fille.

\- Elle va se marier, et tu ne peux rien à cela, Kàra.

\- Devrais-je alors laisser la vie de ma seule amie être gâchée ? Je m'y refuse, mère !

\- Mais tu ne peux empêcher cette union d'avoir lieu à moins que Tove disparaisse mystérieusement ... Par tous les dieux, s'exclama Freja en comprenant. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'aider à s'enfuir ?

\- N'est-ce pas la seule solution qui s'offre à elle ? Elle est comme une sœur à mes yeux, je ne peux l'abandonner ... Ne dites rien, mère, par pitié …

\- De la pitié, Cerdic n'en aura aucune s'il vous retrouve.

\- Tove sera la seule à partir, mère, je ne ferai que l'aider dans sa fuite.

\- Kàra, cela serait folie que de rester au village. Soit sûre que Cerdic saura que tu es en partie responsable de sa fuite !

\- Alors je serai folle car je ne partirai pas.

\- Ma toute petite, ne perds pas ton temps dans cet endroit qui n'a jamais apporté quoi que ce fût de bon dans ta vie. Va-t-en, puisque tu en as l'occasion …

\- Je ne peux vous laissez seule ici ! S'outra Kàra en se levant brusquement.

Freja regarda sa fille. Voilà vingt années qu'elle l'avait mise au monde. Qu'elle avait cru ne jamais la voir vivre. Vingt belles années s'étaient écoulées depuis, malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient dû subir, toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Freja était fière d'avoir donné la vie à une femme juste et aimante, courageuse et loyale. Elle n'avait désormais plus rien à lui apprendre et c'était seule que Kàra devrait continuer sa route. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur de l'admettre.

\- Kàra, je n'aie plus l'âge ni la force de fuir ... Ma vie est ici. Mais pas la tienne ! Tu auras la force en toi de trouver une vie meilleure, où tu seras heureuse et épanouie, j'en suis convaincue. Ne gâche pas ta chance pour moi …

\- Mais ... protesta sa fille.

\- Je suis si fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Tu es bien plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été, alors je sais au plus profond de moi que vous vous en sortirez …

\- Vous allez tellement me manquer, gémit Kàra en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, sois en certaine. Je serai toujours dans ton cœur, à veiller sur tes pas.

En quittant la pièce, Kàra lui lança un dernier regard, emplit de gratitude, puis sortit. Elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était une certitude. Ou ce serait les deux pieds devant.

\- Adieu, mère …

* * *

\- Nous n'aurons que peu de temps, il faudra agir rapidement.

Tove releva la tête de ses sacs, stupéfaite. Kàra était postée devant elle, le regard déterminé, un sac à la main. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de partir seule. La fille de Cerdic avait toujours été là pour la protéger, elle n'aurait pu survivre dans des terres inconnues sans elle.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Tu serais morte avant le lever du prochain soleil si je ne t'avais pas accompagnée …

Avant de rejoindre son amie, Kàra était passée par sa propre hutte pour récupérer les choses indispensables à leur survie. Fourrures, vivres, cartes, potions. Elles en auraient fortement besoin. Elle posa le sac de cuir les contenant au sol.

\- Personne ne t'as aperçu avec ça ? s'inquiéta Tove.

\- Non, il n'y a guère de monde dehors. Ils sont tous en train de préparer le festin de ce soir.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ton père qu'aujourd'hui !

Kàra leva les sourcils, étonnée. Il fallait être fou pour aimer Cerdic. Ou être aussi cruelle que lui, comme Hildr, sa femme. Quoi que cette femme était sûrement également atteinte de folie. Toujours était-il que même Cynric, son demi-frère et fils légitime de Cerdic ne l'aimait pas. Il le respectait, mais ne lui obéissait qu'en attente du jour où il pourrait prendre sa place.

\- Il nous offre, sans le savoir, le moyen le plus discret de partir, expliqua Tove avec un sourire malicieux.

Mais Kàra n'était guère dupe au jeu de son amie. Tove était terrifiée. Elle l'était aussi pour être honnête. Leur plan présentait de nombreuses failles. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Pourtant, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

\- J'aimerais tellement voir la tête que fera Cerdic lorsqu'il se rendra compte que nous avons déserté sa tribu bien aimée, ricana Kàra.

Tove sourit doucement en regardant Kàra préparer leurs affaires.

\- Kàra …

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois te dire ... Je sais que ça te coûte de partir avec moi. Et je sais tous les risques que je te fais courir par pur égoïsme. Alors ... Merci, du fond du cœur ... merci Kàra.

\- Tu me diras merci lorsque nous serons loin d'ici, répondit la belle blonde.

\- On n'oubliera pas cette fête avant longtemps ! s'exclama Tove en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Espérons …


	3. Le départ

**LE DEPART **

**A** quelques lieues de leur village, au bord d'une falaise abrupte, se trouvait une large et profonde crevasse, remplie à moitié par l'eau de la mer qui venait se jeter impitoyablement sur la roche en de grandes vagues. L'endroit était abrité de chaque côté, représentant de ce fait un refuge discret et un endroit où accoster son knörr (1) en le protégeant des risques des rafales du vent.

\- J'ai entendu des hommes du village dire qu'un de ces navires vikings s'y trouve actuellement. Ils font halte pour la nuit à cause de la tempête qui fait rage dehors, expliqua Tove en entassant le plus de choses possibles dans son sac en peau de bête tandis que Kàra s'appliquait à affûter son unique épée.

C'était l'unique présent que lui avait fait son père. Si l'on pouvait parler de présent. Le chef était passé à côté d'elle et de son demi-frère durant une de leurs disputes, et y avait mis un terme en jetant l'arme au pied de sa fille. "Tues-le et je reconnaîtrais ta valeur" lui avait-il intimé, sous le regard effaré et blessé de Cynric. C'étaient là les premières et les dernières paroles que Cerdic lui avait adressé. Et Kàra, du haut de ses treize ans n'avait même pas été capable de tenir correctement l'épée, sous le rire narquois -quoique qu'amer- de son demi-frère. Cerdic l'avait fixé un instant, de ses yeux dont elle avait hérité, avant de tourner froidement le dos de ses enfants et de reprendre son chemin.

Kàra se souvenait encore aujourd'hui, malgré les années passées, du sentiment d'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti. De la honte qu'elle avait eue en traînant cette épée trop lourde pour elle jusqu'à la hutte qu'elle occupait avec sa mère. Seulement là, à l'abri des regards, elle s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de Freja. L'humiliation et la honte étaient toujours présentes en elle. Mais Kàra avait appris, amèrement et durement, à tenir cette épée à bout de bras et -elle l'espérait- à s'en servir.

\- Et ? Interrogea-t-elle, la tête baissée sur son ouvrage, avant de la relever vivement, comprenant enfin les intentions de son amie. Tu n'y penses pas, voyons ! Des femmes sur un navire ? Viking de surcroît ? Personne ne voudra jamais de nous.

\- Ils ont perdu des rameurs dans la tempête, quatre bras de plus, c'est toujours mieux que rien ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, répliqua durement Tove. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur ces terres ! Cerdic connaît chaque chef des tribus environnantes, même en dehors de l'île. Aucun d'eux ne nous offrira l'hospitalité ... Si nous restons, ils nous retrouverons, Kàra, sois en certaine !

Kàra lâcha son arme pour passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux broussailleux. Elle n'osait l'avouer à son amie, qui semblait avoir une telle confiance en elle, mais la jeune femme craignait pour leur vie à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Bien que femme désormais, Kàra ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter le monde extérieur seule. Bien sûr, Tove serait toujours à ses côtés, et cela la rassurait. Mais elle mourait de honte de laisser ainsi sa mère. Qui allait protéger Freja lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là ? Pire que tout, elle avait vu dans les yeux de sa mère combien il lui était difficile de lui dire de partir, de quitter l'île de Sylt à jamais. Elle était la raison de vivre de sa mère, ce pour quoi elle s'était battue durant les vingt dernières années. Comment avait-elle pu renoncer à elle avec un sourire si serein ? Ou la soupçonnait-elle de vouloir s'en aller depuis plusieurs années ? S'était-elle préparée intérieurement à son départ ? Kàra était incapable de répondre à ces questions, de comprendre la réaction de sa mère. Combien devait-elle l'aimer pour renoncer ainsi à son unique source de bonheur …

\- Quelle est la destination du knörr ? demanda-t-elle finalement, résignée.

\- L'Armorique. L'un des hommes, un mercenaire Frison, est venu prendre du ravitaillement au village, cet après-midi. Tu sais que mon oncle m'a enseigné le Frison et le Francique, j'en ai profité pour l'interroger. Ils comptent faire une première escale chez les Frisons, une seconde chez les Francs, au niveau le plus proche de la Bretagne avant d'aller en Armorique, puis la contourner pour passer par les fleuves et s'enfoncer dans les terres pour, je cite, "faire quelques raids".

L'oncle de Tove était un ancien marin, qui avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes de différentes ethnies au cours de sa vie et qui avait eu la bonté d'enseigner les connaissances qu'il avait acquises à son unique nièce. Kàra n'aurait jamais cru que le don de son amie pour les dialectes voisins puisse les sauver un jour, mais elle rendait grâce à présent aux dieux pour cela.

\- L'Armorique, répéta-t-elle. C'est si loin ... Ne put s'empêcher de constater la jeune femme avec une pointe au cœur.

Jamais elle ne pourrait revenir chercher sa mère si elle s'en allait vers ce qui lui semblait être le bout du monde.

\- Mais l'idéal pour se bâtir une nouvelle vie, contra Tove en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, consciente de combien cela lui coûtait de partir avec elle.

\- J'espère pour toi que le navire sera toujours dans la crique lorsque nous y parviendrons et que tu as une idée pour y embarquer !

* * *

C'était l'heure. La nuit était enfin tombée, nimbant le village des ombres et des lueurs flamboyantes des feux de camp. Tout le monde, aux bruits des pas dans la neige, se dirigeait vers le banquet donné en l'honneur des chefs de clans venus à la demande de Cerdic. Dans l'ombre d'une hutte, le dos et les bras chargés de leurs maigres possessions, les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à fuir. Un groupe d'hommes particulièrement bruyant passa près de leur cache et elles retinrent leurs souffles, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans l'obscurité que leur offrait la petite bâtisse de bois et de chaume.

Tove lança un regard autour d'elle et franchit aussi vite que lui permettait la neige la limite du village, s'assurant que personne ne traînait aux abords de l'écurie et de la forêt. Kàra fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à courir pour la rejoindre, quand une voix malheureusement familière l'interpella. Elle croisa au loin le regard paniqué de Tove et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse abritant les chevaux. Serrant les poings, elle se résigna finalement à se retourner pour faire face à son demi-frère.

\- Que fais-tu ici, bâtarde ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de profiter de la fête ?

\- Comme si ton père désirait m'y voir, Cynric ! cracha-t-elle avec colère.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle en lui adressant un sourire, qu'elle sut moqueur, malgré la pénombre. Le flambeau qui brûlait à quelques mètres d'eux, la dernière source de lumière à la frontière du village, renvoyait des ombres effrayantes sur le visage de son demi-frère, éclairant faiblement les fines cicatrices qui couraient sur sa peau blanchâtre.

\- Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé ce que cela faisait d'être détestée par toute sa tribu …

\- Et tu espères sous doute que j'éclaire ton esprit ? ricana Kàra, habituée à ses bassesses et nullement affectée par la provocation. Je peux toujours te dire une chose, cher frère, j'aime mieux ma place que la tienne !

\- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il nonchalamment. Et pourquoi ?

\- Ce doit être épuisant de courber l'échine et trembler de peur devant un homme que l'on appelle pourtant "père", siffla-t-elle.

A une vitesse insolente, Cynric lui saisit violemment le poignet et le tordit dans le dos de la jeune femme, la plaquant contre son torse pour atteindre son oreille de sa bouche. Kàra grimaça à ce contact et mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur alors qu'il resserrait sa prise.

\- Un jour, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, à faire ta forte tête, on finira par retrouver ton cadavre ensanglanté quelque part. Et ce jour venu, crois-moi, je serais l'homme le plus comblé que puisse abriter cette maudite île !

\- J'ignorais que tu m'accordais tant d'importance, Cynric, cracha Kàra avec toute la haine qu'elle avait à son égard. De quoi as-tu peur, au juste ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que je souhaite prendre ta place ? Crois-moi, ce père, je te le laisse volontiers !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, de toute façon, ma chère sœur, murmura l'homme dans son cou.

\- Cynric ? Appela soudain une voix près d'eux. Hâte-toi, ton père ne va pas tarder à faire son discours de bienvenue aux chefs de clans, et tu te dois d'être à son côté !

\- Je viens, Stuf (2), un instant ! répondit Cynric à son cousin d'une voix forte alors qu'il relâchait sa prise sur le poignet fin de la jeune femme, laquelle vit arriver deux hommes immenses d'une carrure semblable à celle de son géniteur.

\- Oh ! Ne serait-ce pas la bâtarde de mon frère aîné ? s'exclama le deuxième homme en s'approchant d'une Kàra grimaçante. Mais oui, c'est elle ! Le portrait craché de sa putain de mère, par Wodan(3) !

\- Ma mère n'est pas une putain, siffla Kàra avec colère. Contrairement à votre femme, à ce que l'on dit, Wightgar(4) ! J'ai toujours pensé que Stuf ne vous ressemblait pas beaucoup …

Le concerné fit un pas menaçant, tout comme Cynric, mais l'oncle de ce dernier l'arrêta en dressant son bras entre la jeune femme et les deux guerriers. Il avait un sourire amusé malgré une lueur cruelle dans ses yeux verts.

\- Il y a plus de Cerdic en toi que tu ne le penses, petite. Je la vois, la haine et colère de mon frère dans tes yeux, souffla-t-il en la forçant à lever le menton vers lui. Ton père …

\- Je n'ai pas de père, coupa Kàra en dégageant furieusement son visage, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Et je ne lui ressemblerai jamais, que les Dieux en soient témoins !

Wightgar eut un rire désabusé, jaugeant sa nièce des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, bien qu'il l'eût déjà entraperçue durant son enfance, lors de ses rares visites à son frère. Trop tard pour elle, songea-t-il. Et si Cerdic s'en rendait compte, il était probable que la vie de la jeune femme ne dure plus longtemps. Son frère n'avait jamais accepté la moindre menace. Et la lueur vengeresse qui brillait dans les prunelles vertes de sa vis-à-vis laissait voir combien elle détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à cet homme. Un jour, elle se soulèverait contre son frère, Wightgar n'en doutait pas.

\- Cynric, Stuf, lança-t-il s'en quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le banquet.

\- Et vous, père ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- J'ai encore à parler à cette impertinente, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Les deux cousins s'échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir à l'ordre du guerrier. Kàra entendit un léger bruit venant des écuries et sentit son pouls s'accélérer davantage. Tove ne devait surtout pas sortir maintenant. Elle remarqua soudain que le regard de son "oncle" s'était baissé vers ses épaules et ses bras où elle tenait encore ses sacs. Elle blanchit considérablement.

\- Combien de fois as-tu frôlé la mort, petite ?

Kàra s'étonna de cette question. Elle n'avait plus la force de compter. Hildr, la mère de Cynric, avait tenté tellement de fois de se débarrasser d'elle, craignant qu'elle ne fasse un jour concurrence à son fils. Ce dernier avait lui-même déjà été à l'origine de certains accidents. Mais Kàra et sa mère s'en étaient toujours tirées indemnes, protégées semblent-ils des Dieux.

\- Trop pour que je m'en souvienne, répondit-elle finalement, méfiante.

\- Alors je vais te laisser une chance.

\- Une chance de quoi ?

\- De vivre. Dépêches-toi de t'en aller avant qu'un autre que moi ne remarque ceci, dit-il en montrant l'un des sacs de provisions. Allez, hors de ma vue ! s'écria-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Kàra, sous le choc, s'élança rapidement vers l'écurie avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner en fronçant les sourcils. Son oncle n'avait pas bougé et la fixait, lui semble-t-il bien qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine, Wightgar se trouvant dos au flambeau.

\- Pourquoi ? ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander. Pourquoi m'aider alors que vous pourriez donner le plaisir à votre frère de me passer une épée à travers le corps ?

\- Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie, il y a longtemps. Je considère désormais ma dette comme acquittée. Je n'interviendrais pas pour t'aider si tu te fais prendre, alors hâte-toi de quitter ma vue ! grogna-t-il en tournant finalement le dos, s'éloignant au sein du village.

Kàra s'étonna qu'un membre de la famille de Cerdic fasse preuve d'honneur, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Elle avait déjà bien trop traîné dans les environs. Elle se précipita vers Tove, laquelle avait équipé deux étalons de tout ce qu'elles avaient jugé utile de prendre avec elles. La petite rousse saisit les sacs de son amie et se dépêcha de les répartir sur leurs montures.

\- J'ai cru que s'en était fini de nous, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, au pas, pour faire le moins de bruits possible.

\- Moi aussi, confia Kàra en lançant un dernier regard vers la tribu.

Elle entendait encore au loin le son des chants et des rires résonner dans la nuit. Sa mère se trouvait-elle là-bas ? Partageait-elle leur rire, malgré sa tristesse ?

\- Ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps. Nous devons atteindre la crique avant le lever du jour ! s'exclama Kàra en talonnant l'étalon. Et j'ignore combien de temps cela va nous prendre de faire le trajet en pleine nuit.

Tove hocha la tête et fit passer sa monture au trot pour rattraper son amie, ne craignant plus d'être entendue. Elle ne se retourna pas. L'avenir était devant elle. Il n'allait peut-être pas être glorieux, mais au moins était-ce le destin qu'elle s'était choisi. Il n'y avait rien à regretter sur cette île. Pas pour elle. Elle chevauchait vers une nouvelle vie et elle était prête à se battre pour elle !

* * *

\- Nous y sommes presque, Kàra, signala Tove en sentant l'odeur de la mer se faire plus présente dans l'air. Nous allons devoir laisser les chevaux dans quelques mètres, je crois apercevoir la côte ! Dit-elle en plissant les yeux pour voir à travers le blizzard.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de les garder au cas où ? Si nous ne pouvons pas monter à bord, il nous faudra un moyen rapide de prendre la fuite ... Et le jour est presque entièrement levé, ils ont déjà dû prendre la mer !

\- Nous allons prendre ce navire, je t'en fais la promesse. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, à moins de vouloir rejoindre la terre à la nage. Et je ne tiens personnellement pas à mourir gelée, plaisanta Tove avant d'arrêter sa monture.

Elle descendit rapidement et s'avança de quelques mètres avant de se tourner vers son amie qui l'avait imité, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous y sommes, et ils sont toujours là, Bertha (5) soit louée ! Le blizzard les a sûrement dissuadé de partir dès le lever du jour !

\- Espérons qu'il ne nous retiendra pas trop longtemps sur cette île ! grogna Kàra en redressant son capuchon sur sa tête, transie de froid, avant de défaire le paquetage de leurs montures. Comment comptes-tu nous faire embarquer ?

\- Grâce à la force de nos bras, et si cela ne suffit pas, j'ose espérer que ceci parviendra à leur faire changer d'avis, expliqua la petite rousse en sortant une bourse d'en dessous son manteau de fourrure, avant de la lancer à son amie.

\- Où as-tu eu cet argent, par tous les Dieux ? S'exclama Kàra, ébahie par le contenu de la bourse.

\- Quitte à mourir si l'on nous retrouve, autant que cela soit pour une bonne raison ! Ah, j'aimerais bien voir Cerdic faire la guerre sans argent pour financer son armée ! Rit la petite rousse, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Il t'aurait dépecée vive s'il t'avait vu faire ! s'alarma son amie, aussi impressionnée qu'inquiète du larcin de la fugueuse. Tove …

\- Je sais, c'était dangereux. Mais le chapardage et la pêche sont les deux seules choses pour lesquelles je suis douée ! Et on part difficilement pour une nouvelle vie sans argent.

Kàra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les Dieux semblaient leur être favorable ! Pourvu que cela dure ... Songea-t-elle en distinguant enfin le navire marchand à bordages à clin à travers le brouillard. Sa coque était plus volumineuse que les navires de guerre qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Elle entendait une voix grave et bourrue crier des ordres aux quelques matelots présents sur le pont, dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. La grande blonde lança un regard à son amie, laquelle descendait déjà par les marches taillées à même la falaise. Que l'aventure commence !

* * *

**Détails concernant la fiction :**

1) Knörr : navire de commerce viking

2) Stuf : certains textes historiques semblent montrer son appartenance à la parenté de Cerdic.

3) Wodan : désigne Odin en vieux saxon.

4) Wightgar : certains textes, comme la _Chronique anglo-saxonne_, le désigne sous le terme_ Nefa,_ ce qui montrerait une parenté avec Cerdic. Lequel lui aurait cédé à sa mort l'île de Wight en 530.

5) Bertha : déesse nordique de la neige et du blizzard.

Frison : peuple voisin des Francs, qui occupait vraisemblablement les actuels Pays-Bas.

Armorique : nom donné à l'actuelle Bretagne française.

* * *

Je m'excuse des détails historiques qui peuvent encombrer ma fiction aux yeux de certains. Je trouvais simplement dommage d'écrire une fiction sur un film se basant sur des recherches archéologiques et de ne pas exploiter l'histoire à fond. Comme il y a un décalage entre la réalité et la date où se déroule le film, certaines choses seront des approximations. J'espère néanmoins que la fiction vous plaira !

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	4. Le Korpr

**\- LE KORPR - **

Tove avait froid. Désespérément froid. C'était la seule pensée cohérente dans son esprit. La morsure glaciale de l'air marin sur son visage crispé lui donnait l'impression terrible d'être figée à jamais. Ses doigts, qu'elle s'obligeait à bouger régulièrement de peur de les perdre et qui étaient pourtant couverts de gants en peau de phoque, lui étaient extrêmement douloureux. Les paumes de ses mains, qu'elle osait à peine regarder, étaient couvertes de gerçures et d'anciennes cloques maintenant à sang, causées par son travail à bord du Korpr _**(1)**_, le navire dont la tête de proue était un corbeau d'allure sinistre qui étendait ses ailes de chaque côté de la coque, sur lequel la jeune femme et sa meilleure amie avaient réussi à embarquer, avec bien des difficultés.

Elle força ses paupières à se lever et jeta un regard alarmé vers la masse sombre qu'elle savait être son amie, à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Tove ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir entraînée Kàra dans cette aventure qui lui paraissait de plus en plus vouée à l'échec depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied à bord du Korpr. Pourtant la fille de Cerdic semblait tenir bon, assise sur son banc de nage**_ (2)._** Elle ramait inlassablement au rythme imposé par le quartier-maître _**(3)**_, comme si elle ne sentait pas le froid l'engourdir. Comme si ses bras ne menaçaient pas de s'effondrer de fatigue. Comme si respirer cet air glacial n'était pas une torture. Comme si rien de tout cela ne la touchait. Mais Tove n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu l'état des mains de son amie, pour ne pas parler de son visage et de ses lèvres qui saignaient à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

La petite rousse savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule a l'avoir remarqué. Cet horrible quartier-maître, qui tenait plus du guerrier que du loup de mer, avait vu le sang transpercer les bandes de tissus que Kàra avait entouré autour de ses mains. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'envoyer faire son quart, à la nuit tombée, alors que le vent soufflait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours de la journée. Tove avait eu envie de s'insurger contre lui, mais il lui faisait trop peur pour qu'elle lève la voix. En effet, le quartier-maître avait la carrure, pour ne pas dire l'apparence d'un ours. Une balafre cicatrisée depuis longtemps lui barrait son visage dur et avait crevé son oeil gauche, ajoutant un côté dangereux à ce marin déjà intimidant. La fugueuse l'aurait volontiers évité jusqu'à leur arrivée -pourvue qu'elle arrive vite- s'il n'avait pas été l'un des rares à connaître leur langue, avec deux ou trois autres marins. Mais du fait de sa position, il était de toute façon l'unique intermédiaire entre elles et le capitaine du navire. Elle eut un frisson en remarquant son épaisse silhouette à la proue du Korpr, dans l'obscurité nocturne, et s'emmitoufla davantage dans son manteau de fourrure, ramenant ses jambes engourdies contre sa poitrine.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû être en train de dormir, pour reprendre quelques maigres forces et prendre son quart à l'aube, mais elle avait trop froid et trop peur pour s'endormir. Une part d'elle craignait de s'assoupir à jamais dans ce froid. C'est pourquoi elle se forçait encore et encore à bouger ses membres endormis, forçant la circulation de son sang. Une autre part d'elle craignait de ne pas se réveiller pour une raison toute autre. Kàra et elle, lors de leur arrivée dans la crique dissimulée, avait dû marchander avec hargne pour monter à bord du vaisseau, plusieurs hommes de l'équipage s'étant insurgés à la venue de femmes sur le knörr. Cela aurait été facile de payer leur venue avec l'or volé à Cerdic, comme l'avait initialement prévu Tove, mais un regard échangé avec Kàra l'avait réconforté dans sa décision de ne pas le faire. Elles aimaient mieux être regardées avec mépris qu'être égorgées durant la nuit par un marin avide de richesses. Elles avaient insisté néanmoins, sans mentionner la petite bourse dissimulée à l'intérieur du manteau de fourrure de Tove, sentant leur dernière chance s'envoler quand, contre toute attente, le capitaine - un bel homme malgré son visage brut et sévère - avait fait un signe au quartier-maître. Ce dernier avait juré dans sa barbe, dans une langue qu'elles ne connaissaient guère mais l'intonation d'un juron était universelle, puis leur avait fait signe de monter à bord en les fusillant du regard.

\- Pas une plainte, pas une jérémiade ou je vous jette sans scrupule par dessus-bord, prévint le balafré en les hissant fermement sur le knörr. Le Korpr n'a pas une réserve de nourriture infinie, si vous tenez à manger, vous allez devoir le mériter à la sueur de vos bras ! Siffla-t-il en lançant leur bagages vers le centre de la quille, là où reposait déjà la marchandise du navire. Aucun membre de cet équipage ne saurait être responsable de votre sort, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

Les deux amies avaient hoché frénétiquement la tête, trop heureuses de s'éloigner de la tribu pour comprendre ce vers quoi elles s'engageaient.

\- Oh, j'oubliais ... Bienvenue en enfer ! S'écria le quartier-maître dans un rire glacial.

Un ronflement tira Tove de ses pensées endormies par le froid. Elle lança un regard au cinq hommes entassés au creux de la quille, adossés contre la cargaison, couverts d'épaisses fourrures givrées par endroit, et blottis les uns contre les autres malgré leurs odeurs nauséabondes, pour se tenir plus chaud. Un instant, elle les envia et envisagea de les rejoindre. Par tous les puissants Dieux, qu'elle avait hâte que Kàra la rejoigne, pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer quelques instants contre son amie. Un courant d'air transporta l'odeur de ses compagnons jusqu'à la jeune femme isolée, lui faisant froncer le nez de dégoût. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la promiscuité du navire, qui lui avait pourtant semblé énorme aux premiers abords, avec ses soixante cinq pieds de long _**(4)** _et ses seize pieds _**(5)** _de large. A mesure que les jours passaient, il lui semblait que le navire rapetissait et que cet équipage d'une quinzaine d'hommes se marchait dessus. Et elle n'osait même pas mentionner sa propre hygiène corporelle et les désagréments d'être une femme sur un navire si étroit à l'équipage exclusivement masculin.

Thordahl, le quartier-maître, passa soudain de son pas lourd devant elle et alla réveiller trois des hommes assoupis pour qu'ils prennent la relève, à la grande joie de la jolie rousse qui savait que Kàra ne tarderait plus à la rejoindre. Et en effet, Tove sentit quelques instants plus tard la présence apaisante de son amie, près d'elle.

\- J'suis ... d-désolée, K-k-kàra ... Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant, ses lèvres craquelées la faisant souffrir à chaque mot.

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête et prit les mains de Tove, emmitouflées dans ses moufles, entre les siennes.

\- Tu n'as p-pas à t-t'excuser d'avoir ... v-voulu ... une vie m-meilleure, répondit la grande blonde en se blottissant contre celle qu'elle aimait et considérait comme une sœur. O-on va y-y arriver ... N-ne t'inquiète p-pas ... L'air se réchauffe de p-plus en plus ... Nous faisons e-escale d-demain ... d'après R-roderik ! C-ça veut d-dire qu'on s'éloigne t-t-toujours ... davantage de m-mon ... père ...

... Mais à quel prix ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle se garda bien néanmoins de le dire à Tove qui semblait enfin assez apaisée pour trouver le sommeil. Kàra, elle le savait, après avoir prié les dieux pour qu'ils veillent sur sa mère, ne tarderait pas non plus à rejoindre les limbes. Jamais au cours de sa jeune vie, elle n'avait travaillé si dur. Elle craignait chaque jour que son corps l'abandonne au froid. Que la fatigue ait raison d'elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas une fainéante, au sein de sa tribu natale, bien au contraire. Mais le rythme du knörr était difficile à tenir et les conditions de vie à bord du navire n'étaient ni des plus saines ni des plus aisées. Et pourtant, Tove et elle avaient grandis dans une région bien moins clémente que d'autres, comme Roderik, un mercenaire breton qui s'était engagé au sein du Korpr après un raid dans un village près de celui qui l'avait vu naître. Cela faisait à présent plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'il naviguait sur le knörr, sous les ordres de Thordahl, assouvissant sa soif d'aventure et de richesse.

Suffisant, effronté et incroyablement bavard, Roderik était pourtant devenu un fidèle soutien aux yeux de Kàra. De nature suspicieuse, connaissant trop bien la duplicité des hommes, elle s'était méfiée et étonnée de sa bienveillance à leur égard, quand tous les autres les regardaient comme des créatures étranges, quoique qu'agréables à regarder. La jeune saxonne n'ignorait rien des regards lubriques qu'on leur lançait -ils ne s'en cachaient même pas- mais s'en accommodait, tant que cela n'allait pas au-delà. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autres, de toute façon, sur un navire si étroit ? Risquer d'être jetée en pleine mer ? Elle avait donc été surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de cette lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux noirs de Roderik, seulement une sincère et immédiate affection, tintée de mélancolie.

\- J'avais une soeur de ton âge ... Tu lui ressembles, lui avait-il dit dans un norrois plutôt sommaire, alors qu'il bandait ses mains ensanglantées après son premier quart. Ou plutôt ... j'imagine qu'elle t'aurait ressemblé, si on lui avait donné la chance ... de vivre ... plus longtemps.

Kàra avait été profondément déstabilisé par cet aveu, tellement naturel et sincère. Puis elle avait compris, compatis même. Elle n'avait pas de soeur de sang, c'était vrai. Elle n'avait que Cynric. Cynric dont elle aurait volontiers tranché la gorge. Mais elle avait Tove, avait-elle pensé en jetant un regard à son unique amie, assise à son tour sur le banc de rame. Tove pour qui elle avait tout quitté. Même sa bien-aimée mère. Tove qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre, songea-t-elle à présent en prenant son amie endormie dans ses bras, pour lui tenir chaud.

La fille de Cerdic savait que la jolie rousse était pourvue de forces insoupçonnées, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour elle. Tove avait parfois l'air si fragile ... Elle se sentait obligée d'avoir l'air plus forte qu'elle ne l'était pour ne pas l'inquiéter, même si cela lui était difficile. Alors elle avait accepté l'aide inespérée de Roderik. Parce qu'elles avaient besoin de lui pour survivre, sachant pertinemment que Thordahl n'hésiterait pas à les débarquer à la première escale -voir à les jeter comme promis par dessus-bord- si elles ne méritaient pas leur maigre et pauvre pitance. Alors Roderik leur avait appris, patiemment, durant les premiers jours, à naviguer au sein du knörr. A tenir correctement la rame dans les trous de nage, à avancer au même rythme que les autres. Il leur avait même donné un peu de sa portion de nourriture, le temps qu'elles s'habituent à leur nouveau régime. Il avait poussé sa bonté jusqu'à leur apprendre quelques mots dans chacune des langues parlées par les membres de l'équipage, leur permettant un semblant d'intégration. Il s'était bien sûr attardé sur le breton, sa langue maternelle. Il disait qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes, ayant en horreur le latin de ceux qui avaient volé la terre de son peuple.

Elle l'attendit soudain s'exclamer avec Cadeyrn, un jeune homme, à peine plus jeune que les deux jeunes femmes. Il dut lancer une plaisanterie, car tous les membres de quart se mirent à rire, Roderik le premier. Au fond de son esprit presque tombé dans le sommeil, Kàra pensa qu'il avait raison. Les dieux savaient combien cela lui était agréable de l'entendre rire et plaisanter dans sa langue maternelle avec les autres membres de l'équipage, même lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. C'était chaud et réconfortant, un rire. Kàra n'avait pas souvenir de s'être laissé aller ainsi au cours de sa vie, pas même avec Tove, la menace de Cerdic planant toujours au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres abimées, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Un jour, elle rirait avec lui d'une plaisanterie dite en breton.

* * *

\- Elles tiennent bons, fit remarquer Thordahl à son capitaine en le rejoignant à la barre, pendant que les marins racontaient des histoires grivoises sur les catins qu'ils allaient voir à la prochaine escale. Comme tu le pensais, évidemment ...

Il y avait une pointe de rancune dans la voix bourrue du second, agacé de voir que son capitaine et ami avait toujours raison. Il lui lança un regard en coin, apercevant le sourire moqueur de ce dernier, à travers sa fine barbe mal taillée. Il se disait parfois que les dieux étaient un peu injuste de donner tant de qualités à certains et si peu à d'autres. Le propriétaire du Korpr avait tout pour lui, une beauté ténébreuse, une intelligence hors du commun et une habilité exemplaire pour la navigation et le combat. Mais Thordahl n'était pas vraiment jaloux. Il respectait trop celui à qui il devait la vie pour ça.

\- Cela semble t'étonner, mon ami ... Ricana le capitaine en lui lançant un coup d'oeil amusé, apercevant la mine dubitative de son second dans le lever du jour.

\- Honnêtement, Drak' ... Oui, répondit le balafré avec une sincérité qu'appréciait son meilleur ami. Ça fait quoi ... cinq ou six jours qu'elles sont à bord ? J'ai connu des hommes qui ont craqué avant ça et toi aussi. Cette ténacité m'étonne ...

\- Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi, répondit le surnommé Drak' en guidant son navire dans les eaux glacés du nord. La plupart de ces hommes venaient du sud, au plus haut de Bretagne. Elles sont nées du froid et de la glace, même si je ne doute pas que la température en mer doit leur être difficilement supportable, elles sont davantage habituées que les pitoyables marins dont tu me parles !

\- Tout de même ... Tu devrais voir l'état dans lequel elles sont ! Et je n'ai pourtant pas entendu une seule d'entre elles se plaindre, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le borgne en jetant un regard vers la masse de cheveux roux et blonds entremêlés. J'ai un souvenir nettement plus bruyant des femmes ...

\- Essaie donc de menacer une catin de tes bordels chéris de la jeter dans une mer glaciale, elle devrait être plus silencieuse !

Thordahl eut un ricanement bestial qui surpris ceux qui étaient de quart. Le quartier-maître était un homme taciturne et bourru, malgré un bon fond qu'aucun ne contesterait, mais il était rare de l'entendre rire ainsi, sauf en présence de son capitaine et ami de longue date. Personne, même les plus anciens marins, ne connaissaient les liens qui unissaient le second à celui qui dirigeait le Korpr. Il était néanmoins indéniable que leur amitié était robuste, tout comme leur loyauté mutuelle.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?! Demanda-t-il inutilement. Bah ! Je ne les aurais pas vraiment jetées par dessus-bord ... Tu le sais, non ?

\- Évidemment, sourit Drak' avec un sourire carnassier. Mais elles, l'ignorent. C'est aussi bien comme ça ... Enfin, continues de veiller à ce qu'elles ne s'épuisent pas à la tâche, puisque tu as finalement décider de pouponner nos deux passagères, se moqua-t-il.

Thordahl approuva en rougissant, surpris et mal à l'aise que son capitaine ait remarqué qu'il les laissait dormir plus longtemps qu'elles n'en avaient le droit depuis leur arrivée sur le knörr. Il avait peut-être l'apparence et le caractère d'une brute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant d'être impressionné par ces deux gamines. Leurs vies avaient dû être misérables pour que la vie à bord du Korpr leur soit préférable ... Enfin, elles avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur un navire avec un capitaine ayant de l'honneur ! Deux jolis bout de femmes comme ça, ils connaissaient beaucoup qui en auraient fait un autre usage.

\- Comment savais-tu qu'elles tiendraient le coup ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner alors qu'il s'en allait retourner à son poste pour réveiller le quart suivant.

\- Elles tiennent le coup pour l'instant, corrigea son capitaine avec intransigeance.

\- Tu ne les aurais pas acceptées à bord si tu pensais qu'elles allaient craquer ... Nous commençons à nous rapprocher de la côte, l'air est plus doux et nous allons pouvoir manger des produits frais le temps de refaire l'approvisionnement et même quelques temps après lorsqu'on reprendra la mer. Je vois mal ce qui pourrait les faire craquer maintenant alors que le pire est derrière nous ... Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu su ?

\- Je sais reconnaître une âme désespérée quand j'en croise une. Rien ni personne ne vient à bout de ceux qui ne demande qu'à vivre et qui ont la force de tout affronter pour cela ... Il y avait du désespoir, de la peur dans leurs yeux. Mais aussi plus de courage, de hargne et de détermination que je n'en ai jamais vu, souffla songeusement Drak' en regardant leurs silhouettes endormies.

D'une certaine façon, il avait hâte. Hâte de voir quelles forces allaient surgir de ces êtres fragiles.

Hâte de les mener à leur destinée.

Oui, cela allait être intéressant, songea-t-il en manœuvrant la barre vers la côte qu'il apercevait doucement à l'horizon.

* * *

(1) **Korpr** : Corbeau en vieux norrois

(2)** Banc de nage** : endroit où sont assis les rameurs, plus tard, à l'époque des galères, les esclaves sont enchaînés à leur banc de nage, sont parfois à quatre dessus, mangent et dorment là (et y font aussi leur besoin, j'imagine même pas la puanteur).

(3) **Quartier-maître** : je ne suis pas sûre que la fonction de second s'appelait ainsi à l'époque, mais j'ai préféré la garder malgré tout. Après tout, ce récit -malgré des recherches- n'a pas pour but une exactitude historique.

(4)** Soixante cinq pieds** de long : 20 mètres de long, ce qui en fait un knörr très spacieux.

(5) **Seize pieds** de large : 5 mètres de large.

(...) **A propos du froid** : Je tenais à ajouter qu'à ce moment, la planète vit une période de refroidissement, ce qui pousse les populations à chercher une terre plus vivable. C'est l'une des principales raisons des migrations de l'époque.

* * *

_Un chapitre très narratif, j'en ai conscience. En plus les filles ne rencontreront pas les chevaliers avant un certain nombre de chapitres, donc je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que qui que ce soit accroche. _

_C'est pourquoi je suis très touchée par vos reviews, **Rraoni et Loulali.** Merci beaucoup de votre soutien ! Pour répondre à vos questions qui sont assez proches l'une de l'autre, oui, je reprends cette fiction. Doucement, certes. Mais je la reprends. J'ai une trame plus ou moins claires dans ma tête et si je vois que ça vous plaît, je devrais pouvoir m'y attachée. Je ne cache pas que le deuxième chapitre a mis longtemps à arriver à cause du manque de lecteurs. Je sais que j'écris sur un fandom pas très populaire et que ma fiction change des trames habituelles, donc c'est normal d'avoir moins de retour, mais j'avoue que c'est tout de même plus motivant avec ! _

_Alors encore une fois merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ! _

_A bientôt, _

_Kalwen_


End file.
